The Fallen One
by blackstar9
Summary: A boy is sent to a paradise that he doesn't deserve. When his brother arrives and is denied entry when he deserves it...all hell breaks loose. Rated T just in case. My first fanfic. R
1. Chapter 1

Today I died. Today I saw two angels. And today I vowed for redemption.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* I heard my alarm clock go off and immediately slammed my hand down on the snooze button, making the digital clock hit the ground. I groggily sat up and rubbed my eyes. "New school. Just great." I moaned out. I heard rapid footsteps and saw my younger brother Xander sprint into my room, his toothbrush clamped in his cheek "Shut up and get ready." I stood up and got dressed in a tight tapout shirt and black jeans. I ate, brushed, and put on my crimson Adidas and looked in the mirror in my room. I looked normal to say the least. My eyes a very dark brown, in some cases it would seem like it was part of the pupil. My hair, a sort of rustic brown was cut short enough not to be a bother but long enough so I could style it a bit. I had normal skin, a nice dark white and a scar on my forehead from who knows where. I had a small five o'clock shadow that didn't need to be trimmed. It stayed like that since puberty. I hung my head. 'When will I stop being a babyface?' I asked myself only to hear Xander yell "HEY DIP HURRY UP! We leave in five!" I groaned as I grabbed my backpack and trotted downstairs to meet my impatient little brother and my burly father. My father had a roundish face like mine and Xanders though his hair was blond like Xanders. He had a nice blonde goatee and almost always wore a smile. "FINALLY!" Xander shouted "Me and dad were waiting forever Croman." I looked at my Xander "I'm ready now." " Alrighty then boys lets go" said my dad who led us to his steel colored truck. I pulled back the seat and Xander crawled into the back as I reset the seat and climbed up. As we were driving dad suddenly said "Croman I have a job for you." I looked at my father curiously. "What is it dad?" "Make some friends Croman." I was ready to reply when Xander cut in "Yeah make some friends. You're looking emo with none," I glared at my brother "Because my friends are all back in the country. I didn't want to move to Datan City." "Well you did so stop your whining." Dad said as he stopped the truck "Were here. now go." He said, booting me and Xander out of the truck. As Xander made his way to the middle school just down the block I looked at the school in utter reluctance. I cringed. 'well time to face high school. I'm ready for this.' After my little mental pep talk and a deep breath I made my way to the school, getting both curious looks and a few mad looks. All and all it was a kind of weird day. In my Honors Math I saw 2 bright red girls. One with green long flowing hair and one with tidy light blue hair with glasses. All they did really was glare at other kids and sucked up to the teacher. In Gym I saw an emo girl who I found out at lunch, loves to eat sweets. When the last bell rung I gathered my stuff and walked out only to see a bright pink hummer and as I walked close to it a green dog looking thing popped up and looked at me with a cocked head "What the hell are you?" I asked, not expecting an answer, when a loud rumble sounded. I looked towards the rumble to see what looked like a black and red gorilla on steroids barreling towards me. I was scared and stuck to my spot until it reached out its hand. I grabbed its hand and using its own weight, sent it flipping over me. I saw a blonde girl in the air pointing a blue object at it and I heard her say "Repent-" but that was all I could hear as the object let off a loud bang and a hole appeared in the gorilla. 'A gun?! What kinda gun can do that when it's that small!?' I asked myself before I saw the goth chick shout "Get away kid!" but it was too late as the gorilla started to bloat up and exploded. I flew back but not for long before I was surrounded in white and landed on a white marble floor. "Hello my child" I heard someone say and I looked up to see a man dressed in a fine suit sitting in a nice white leather chair. "Where am I? Who are you?" I asked frantically. " I am many things but I believe what you call me is god. And you are in heaven." "Why am I here?" I asked, feeling tears start to sting my eyes. "my child...you died." He said, without a smile but still with that caring voice. I clutched my hands into fists, looked to the sky, and started to cry.

Authors Notes: Hey everyone. I'm new to this so I hope you like the first chapter of my first story. If I get enough good reviews I'll write another chapter. Till then I hope all of you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure how long I cried but eventually I must've fallen asleep. I remember waking up in a strange tube with wires hooked up to different parts of my body. I was bathed in a light green light and felt a stinging in my chest. I looked through a small plastic window to see people walking around in labcoats. I blinked in surprise. 'It was all a dream?! Haha! Me one, death zero' I continued to act happy until I saw something that shook me back to reality. Over to the left of the room I saw a woman take off her coat and there on her shoulder blades were two dove white wings. They quickly grew to the size of double her arms and they started to flap until she was in the air and zoomed out of a nearby doorway. I sighed. 'Victory short lived' I thought to myself when I heard someone say " The recruits brain waves are normal sir." "Very good. Open the pod." A masculine voice ordered. I felt the pressure in the air of the pod start to leave, giving me cold fresh air. I breathed deeply only to feel the stinging in my chest worsen. "Ah finally you're awake." I looked up to see a man wearing nice black shoes with tan pants and a black shirt. Over his shirt he was wearing a labcoat and was wearing glasses along with a small five o'clock shadow. His hair was slicked back and looked as though it had been dyed brown.

"We shall begin then." He said and turned away from me to type on a computer of some sort. "Now this might hurt a bit." He said over his shoulder and flipped a switch. The stinging grew worse and I jerked my head back. I felt an ache in both of my shoulders but before I could even wonder what it was I felt something tear threw them, making what sounded like wet paper being ripped. I felt the things start to grow and once they grew big enough for me to see I gasped.

They were two dove white wings. The man just smiled at my surprised face until he heard "Sir the recruits shard hasn't disappeared." said a small woman next to him. He turned to her frowning "What? That isn't 's been so long...QUICK!" He said sounding urgent. " Transfer some of his shard to his weapon." He said rather frantically. The woman typed and flipped two switches before I felt another stinging sensation. It went on for a minute before I saw a blue plate appear in front of me. It spun around and out of it came a handle to a gun. Nothing more then the handle and the trigger. 'What a jip! I don't even get a full gun?!' I protested in my mind until it started to vibrate. "Huh?..." I let out before more of the blue plates appeared in front of it. A bright flash made everyone rear back. When I could see again I couldn't believe my eyes. At my feet there was what looked like a giant revolver and a sword combined. The bottom half was a revolver Until you got to the barrel which took the shape of a sword point. 'The entire barrel of the gun could cut me in half.' I thought when the latches that were keeping me in place let me go and I fell to the floor. I instantly reached for the sharpened object and rolled to my feet. I lifted the almost weightless weapon to the mans neck. "Tell me what you just did to me to me?" I asked, both curious and pissed. He stepped back a bit. " How rude. Croman I thought you were raised better." He said, straightening his coat. I gave him a glare and he returned one to me. "You know my name. How about you tell me yours?" I asked him, pointing the sword tip at his neck. "Oh right sorry. I'm Dr. Notix but you may call me Doc." Thats when I realized something. All around me were angels with their weapons drawn. I lowered my arm but they held firm, expecting me to do a surprise attack. "Alright Doc." I said, putting emphasis on the Doc. "Mind explaining what the hell you were doing to me?" I said feeling the rage start to build up again. "We were making you an angel, Croman." He said offhandedly. My rage immediately changed to one of confusion. "Wasn't I one when I entered heaven?" I asked, my head tilted to the right. "No. No no no. You see croman everyone has a piece of heaven in them when they are born. It grows and shrinks with each virtue and sin you make on the living world. Here we harness the heaven shard and make it into wings. Though in some rare cases, such as the one you are in, the persons shard is too big and thus made for the weapon as well." Doc said in one big breath. I nodded and he continued. "These people are usually named elite after basic training and advanced trainin-" Doc was interrupted by one of his assistants, a brunette, and she whispered in his ear before Doc smiled at me. " Well this is new isn't it?" Doc asked to no one in particular. "What's new Doc?" I asked, getting ready in case a surprise attack happened. I may be in heaven but I'm not doing that crap again anytime soon. "You are, Croman." Doc said smiling like a six year old on christmas. " Usually the person in question loses his shard and becomes an angel. Somehow you have kept yours. This is marvelous!" Doc cheered, jumping in the air excitedly. "This is a breakthrough! Who knows if this could happen again? In case it does we need to be prepared." Doc turned away from me and to the audience of scientists. " Quickly people we must be ready in case this happens. Make armor and anything else you can think of." Doc shouted and the crowd quickly dispersed, going to work as fast as possible. I rubbed my head in confusion. "So...I'm like V.I.P?" I asked looking at Doc. " Well I suppose so Croman." Doc said reading something on a clipboard while not even looking at me. "In the meantime," Doc snapped his fingers and in no time at all a burly man was standing next to him. He reminded me of my father except his eyes weren't caring. They were hateful. "You shall go through basic training for an angel. Nicholas here will take you to the training grounds for you to begin." I nodded, grabbed my two in one weapon and stood up. "Okay Nick. I'm ready to go." Nick nodded, turned, and started walking. "Not very talkative are you big guy?" I muttered and jogged to keep up with him.

Authors notes: My second chapter. I hope you like it and thank you Ripper1337 for the advice. please R&R


End file.
